A Hero will Rise and Fall
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Danny finally got the perfect life...Or after life.Or somewhere in between. He finally gain respect of the people. Even the Justice League respects him.He also got the love of his life and a family that accepts him for who and what he was. But all of this will end when a new villain appears and kills him and put a curse on him. Vlad returns and Teams up with The Light later. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Every things prefect. I have an embarrassing yet perfect family. I have a great bestfriend and the girl of my dreams. I also became a hero. Known all around the world. My secret has been revealed. My family accepted me. Everyone accepted me. Even the Justice League and their little team respects me.

I'm living a good life. Or afterlife. Or whatever.

All of this is going to end.

* * *

"Isn't this great,Sam?"

A 15 year old boy with messy black and and blue eyes also known as Danny Fenton asked the goth girl with short black hair tied to a small ponytail also known as Sam.

"Yeah. You finally got what you wanted. Love, respect, and also me" She replied and kissed Danny softly on the lips.

Danny and Sam are sitting under a tree, watching the clouds.

Its like what the song says.

'Danny and Sa-am sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

"Sam, I'm just going to the Ghost Zone to visit Ghost Writer" Danny said the ended the kiss. Danny and Ghost Writer are finally friends. Ghost Writer only wants Danny to learn his lesson and also he respects him for saving the human realm and the ghost realm.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I'm just gonna pick something up" He answered. Danny then lifted up Sam bridal style and flew to her home.

Danny put down Sam in her bedroom and gave her a kiss in the cheeks and flew off to Fenton Works.

**~LINE BREAK!~**

Danny was flying around the ghost zone finding the Ghost Library.

He stopped flying when he saw a strange figure at the forest so he flew down.

When he got closer, he could clearly see the figure.

It was a red cloaked figure with a muzzle,red eyes,and a black tail.

"Who are you?" Asked Danny as he landed in front of him.

"I am Dante. And I don't appreciate what you did. You are a disgrace to the ghost race. You are a ghost who help humans. Although you are half ghost, and that is about to change" Dante said and charged at Danny, sharp claws showing.

Dante slashed Danny across the face and Danny screamed in pain. Green and Red blood dripping down his face. Dante punched Danny on the stomach and sent him flying towards a boulder. Danny sat their, leaning against the rock while panting heavily.

"And now, Danny Phantom, say goodbye" Dante said as he approached him and stopped a feet away. "But first, a little curse"

Dante raised a hand towards Danny and blasted a black beam and him.

Danny screamed in pain. White ears grew and a white wolf tail.

"And now, the fall of a hero" Dante charged a red beam and fired at Danny.

Everything went black for Danny and the last thing he heard was the evil laughter of Dante.

* * *

Danny faded away in a mist and disappeared. He re-appeared in a clock tower and on a bed. A purple cloaked figure approached Danny. And this figure is no other than Clockwork.

"Daniel. I'm sorry for your lost. But after the threat has been stopped, I promise you'll live a good life like before" He said to the sleeping boy. Danny then moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"C-clockwork?" He asked a little dazed.

"Yes Daniel. You are safe"

"What... Happened?"

"I am sorry Daniel. But you are no longer a half ghost"

This made Danny wide eyed and he bolted up into a sitting position.

"I'm... Dead?"

Clockwork nodded.

"I'm dead. I'm really a full ghost"

"You are more than a ghost" Clockwork said.

"What do you mean?"

Clockwork grabbed a medium mirror and held it up in front of Danny.

Danny stared suprised at what he saw.

There he saw a boy with wolf fangs, white hair with black tips, triangular white ears and black on the tips, eyes with bright green on the right and bright blue on the left, fingers were now claws, and a white wolf tail with black on the tip.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed really loud that CW covered his ears and the mirror faded into mist. 'At least its not his ghostly wail' CW thought.

When Danny stopped screaming, he looked at Clockwork, his ears were flopped down which made him look cute.

"What now?"

"For now,you must stay with me. And I have something to tell you" Clockwork said as he sat down beside Danny.

"What is it?"

"When the Observers told me to keep an eye on you, I became your guardian. But I felt more than just a guardian"

"Like... A father?" Danny guessed which suprised Clockwork.

"Yes. And you are like my son I never had before" Clockwork said his face softened.

Danny siddenly hugged CW which made him suprised, again.

"I always thought of you as my second dad" Danny said and Clockwork hugged him back.

"You need some rest Daniel" Clockwork said as they broke out of the hug.

"What about my family? What about Sam? I'll miss her" Danny asked as tears formed in his eyes.

Clockwork wipped away the tears and laid Danny on the bed and laid a blanket on top.

"Don't worry. They are fine but they will soon fill with grief because of you sudden disappearance. I promise you everything will be alright"

"Okay. I trust you... Dad" Danny " said as he closed his eyes.

"Alright then. Sweet dreams Daniel" Clockwork replied and stroked his hair.

He then left the room and went towards the time screen to observe everything that's going on in the past, future, and present.

* * *

**Me: Yes! It is done! I would also like to thank RaeSoul and CartoonFreakshow on helping me with this story.**

**Danny: What about Phantom's New Outfits?**

**Me: Oh don't worry, I'm still fixing all of my mistakes.**

**Danny: Alright then. What about the YJ? This is a DP YJ crossover,right?**

**Me: Right! Don't worry, I'll include them later. Right now, my arms hurt.**

**Danny: Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clockwork opened up a time screen to see what's going on in the present at the Fenton Household.

There at the living room was the Fenton Family**(Danielle is included since the Fenton's adopted her and is now the younger sister of Danny and Jazz)**, Sam, and Tucker. Crying because of the disappearance of Daniel.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe it. He's gone. He just went into the ghost zone and never came back. Usually he comes home at 10 in the night. So when me and Tucker came to visit him in his house, all we found was Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, and Danielle crying.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Danny's gone" Answered Danielle.

"He hasn't come home in a day" Added Mrs. Fenton.

"No. He can't be gone. He has to be alright!" I shouted and sat on the floor and began to cry as Tucker put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should give him another day. He must be delayed" Jazz said.

"Yeah. My big brother is strong. I've seen him battle ghost when we were out patrolling. He's the most strongest brother ever!" Danielle added. Her face cheered up.

"That's a nice thing to say Danielle. Sam, Tucker? Would like to stay for lunch?" Asked Mrs. Fenton and me and Tucker nodded in reply.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up at the same bed Clockwork had left me. I slowly got up and stretched like a cat on the floor. I then felt pain running through my body.

And the next thing I knew, I turned into a green mist. Then after I turned into a mist, I landed on the ground with a thud. I slowly stood up and I realized I was standing in four legs.

_Wait a minute. Legs?_

I finally got out of my shock and looked at myself.

I can see 4 fury legs with paws and sharp claws. I looked at my back and see that it also grew fur and a fluffy wolf tail with black on the tip. I slowly walked towards a nearby mirror and what I saw was not a ghost boy.

I saw a white wolf about the size of a Siberian Husky. I now have fur all over my body,3 dark green lighting shaped stripes on my back,dark green patches on my 2 front paws, sharp claws, a tail and black on the tip, green eye on the right and blue on the left, large fangs much like Wulf's, black tips on my 2 wolf ears, and a small black mane on my head.

"Clockwork!"

"Yes Daniel?"

I yelped in suprise and fell on my back. There stood Clockwork with a smirk on his face.

"Your probably wondering what happened" He said as I stood up and sat on the floor.

"Yup. Why am I a... Wolf? I thought I was just a ghost with wolf ears and tail?"

"Daniel, that curse that Dante put on you made you a werewolf but different. Now Wulf is a real werewolf ghost,but you are something unique. You are a ghost that looks like a boy with wolf ears and tail, and can also turn into a wolf with ghost powers" He explained.

"Can anybody still understand me when I'm in my wolf form?"

"Yes. You can also understand other wolves. And you turn into your wolf form automatically when there is a full moon"

"This is awesome! Now how do I turn back?"

"Simple. Just concentrate on being a humanoid ghost"

I then closed my eyes and concentrate on being a normal ghost boy.

I turned into a green mist. While I'm a mist, I can feel my legs becoming hands and feet, my fangs becoming smaller, and my fur disappearing.

I landed on my bottom with a thud and looked at Clockwork.

"Now, I must show you to your room" He said as I stood up.

"I thought this was my room?"

"No. This is just a guest bedroom. Now follow me" He said and led me down the hallway and to another room. As we entered, I found that the room was perfect.

It has dark green walls, black floor, a white closet, a queen sized bed with white frame, neon green blanket, and bright blue pillows, a brown bookshelf, a white desk and dark blue chair, and a medium sized window with light blue curtains.

The was also a normal bathroom connected to this room.

"Now you might need some new clothes" Clockwork said and I nodded.

"Your clothes are in the closet" He said and left the room.

I approached the closet and opened it.

Inside were plain black hoodies, dark blue pants, black combat boots, and dark green fingerless gloves.

I grabbed one pair of the clothes on two combat boots and headed out to the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I took off my blood stained HAZMAT suit and put it in the basket and put on my new clothes.

I ran a hand through my black and white hair. I also touched my wolf ears. My tail was swishing side to side as I stared at myself through the mirror that's hanging on the wall.

_Maybe I need a new name. Something to match my new appearance._

After several minutes of thinking a name, I finally thought of the perfect name. Xavier. Pronounced as Sa-vi-er.

I went out of the bathroom and went to the main room where there is full of time screens. CW is always there.

* * *

"Hey Clockwork?"

"Yes Daniel?" He replied as he turned around to face me.

"Can I go exploring? I wanna go to the human realm"

"Of course. But you cannot let them now who you really are"

"But why?" I asked looking sadly at Clockwork with my ears flopped down.

"Because a threat is forming to attack. You must gain their attention first. You need to change you name" He answered sadly.

"Okay! I already thought of one. Call me Xavier"

"Alright Xavier. To gain your attention, follow every super hero. Batman and Robin in Gotham City and Flash and Kid Flash in Central City. After you got their attention. Then I'll create a portal for you back here"

"Why do I need to gain their attention?"

"So they will get suspicious of you. You will just need to find out"

"Aw man! Alright,fine"

Clockwork then created a portal to Gotham City and I jumped in.

* * *

**Me: Sorry! I really wanted to post this. But don't worry, chapter 3 will be posted as fast as I could!**

**Danny: We also discovered that there is one flame in Devil and Angel. Shame of you who will give FLAMES! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HER CRY!**

**Me: Its okay Danny. Its just a comment (forming tears in the eyes) Just... take over the Authors Note for me! (Runs out of the room leaving tear trails)**

**Danny: Just please no flames. OR I'LL BURN YA! By the way, Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotham City**

**Danny's POV**

I was currently in my humanoid form since the moons is still a cresent moon and my hood up so no one can see my ears.

I jumped from roof to roof like a ninja and landed on a roof just across from a bank. I looked down to see the windows were broken and I could hear fighting. About a few minutes later,the police arrived and two people went out followed by a clown.

Those two people are my target. Batman and Robin.

_They must've fought the Joker and capture him._

I then stood so they might notice me. Then the bird boy turned his head towards my direction.

**Robin's POV**

After a fight with Joker, we've manage to caught him and the police arrived.

While Batman was busy talking to the chief, I noticed a strange figure on a roof just across from us.

It looked like a boy about 15 years of age, white tail, glowing blue and green eyes and there's a white glow surrounding his body . Now that was strange. I kept staring at him and he still hasn't move. Well,except for his tail swishing from side to side.

"Hey Batman, who's that?" I asked the Dark knight and he looked at the direction I was reffering to.

"He must be a spy. Lets go" He said and got out a grappling hook and fired at the ledge of the roof the person,or meta human was standing and I followed what Batman did.

**Danny's POV**

Yes! They noticed me! I mean Uh-Oh. Batman just fired a grappling hook towards my direction and so did Robin!

I then ran and jumped from roof to roof as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder and can see the two were still following me. Perfect.

After several minutes of chasing and roof jumping, I landed down in an alley way. And the two caught up too me and landed behind me. Drat, I'm surrounded by a dead end and the heroes.

"Who are you?" Batman asked me as I turned around to look at them.

"Name's Xavier"

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm here on a mission"

"From who?"

"My... Father" Whew! Well, Clockwork _is _the one who gave me the mission. And he _is_ like my dad. My second father.

"Okay... So who's your dad?" This time it was Robin who asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you" I said. Then I saw a blue portal opened up behind them.

_Must be Clockworks' doing_

I then ran towards them and jumped just as I reached them. When I landed, I ran towards the portal and jumped in.

**Robin's POV**

"Okay, that was weird. Do you think he's a spy?"

"I don't know. But he's glowing, which means he's a ghost. The Fenton's are in the Watch Tower. Discussing about the disappearance of Danny. You go on to the cave. And I might give a mission to the team'

I nodded and went of to the direction of the zeta portal while Batman went to the other zeta portal on the opposite side.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about this short chapter. I really, really wanted to post this. But I will make the next one longer!**

**Danny: Okay, now we know you guys want to know what I look like in this story, right? So Aicee here is going to draw my outfit Anime Style.**

**Me: Um... Yeah (rubs back the back of neck) Ever since I started learning how to draw anime,I forgot to draw Danny Butch Hartman style. OH WELL! ;D**

**Danny: And please no Flames about this story.**

**Me: Yeah. My imagination is running low and my arms are getting tired. So I need at least a vacation for a few and Phantom's New Outfits will still be CONTINUED! Just pleeeaassse wait. I'm still planning on the outfits and some funny quotes.**

**Danny: Yup! So Read and Review! I still can't believe I got dressed up my CartoonFreakshow and Danielle in Devil and Angel.**

**Me: Come on Danny! It was HILARIOUS! (rolls on the floor laughing really hard while Danny scowls) But seriously, me and CF planned that.**

**Danny: Now to plan MY revenge! (slowly walkes towards Aicee) Time for you to take a bath. A BATH OF ECTO GOO!**

**Me: AGGGHHHH! (runs around the room with Danny just behind me with glowing green hands)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

**Watch Tower**

The heroes **(Only Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and** **Superman)** were all gathered in the meeting room along with the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker. They were all talking about how Danny disappeared and who is the cause of it. And then Batman spoke up.

"I also discovered a new ghost while me and Robin captured the Joker. He said his name is Xavier"

"A ghost? Did he mention anything?" Asked Maddie curiously. Thinking that this new ghost is evil.

"He only mentioned about doing a mission from his father. But he din't tell us who his father is. Then he ran through a blue portal"

"Blue portal? All I know who can make portals is Wulf and Clockwork" Danielle suddenly said and their attention was on Danielle. Batman nodded his head as if saying to continue. And Dani did.

"Okay. So Danny told me that Wulf can create a _green_ portal by slashing his claws into the nothingness. And Clockwork can create a _blue_ portal by using his staff. So maybe Xavier is working for Clockwork"

"Maybe Clockwork knows where Danny is!" Added Sam and everyone nodded there head in agreement.

"Okay. So how will we get to Clockwork's?" Asked Jazz.

"We'll take the specter speeder" Answered Tucker.

"Sorry kids. But we're still fixing the speeder" Maddie said.

"When we'll it be finished?" Asked Sam. Hoping it won't take long.

"Well, it was really damaged" Maddie glared at Jack cause he was the on who damaged it but he just shrugged. She then sighed and continued. "It will take 3 months"

"Alright then. Let's just keep our eyes open and in hopes on finding Xavier" Said Batman in that deep voice.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Hello Daniel. Did you mange to gain their attention?" He asked. Me and CW were currently in the viewing room. Where there are several time screens.

"You already know that. But, yes. Thanks for the help"

"Your welcome. Now your next target is Flash in Central city"

"But you said Flash _and_ Kid Flash"

"Yes,I did. But now he is currently in a team and cannot help Flash. So you will gain _Flash's _attention. But for now, you will need to live in Happy Harbor. You may bring a companion with you" CW explained.

"I wanna bring Cujo"

"Alright then. Everything you need is in the house you will be will also need this to look human" He said and handed me a silver ring with Clockworks emblem was written in front in blue color.

When I put it on, I can feel my ears and tail disappearing. He then materialized a mirror and held it in front of me. Instead of a ghost boy with ears and tail, I am now a boy with pale skin, me eyes are still the same green on the right and blue on the left, my hair was now black with white tips, my fangs were now gone and my fingers were less sharp.

"Your new name is Daniel Oras" Clockwork added.

"Oras? Isn't that a foreing name?"

"Yes. It is the Tagalog word for_ time._ Tagalog is originated in the Philippines. I also sent Cujo in your house"

I nodded and he opened up a portal to my new house.

* * *

After I jumped through the portal, I landed in front of a two story building. Then I went inside.

When I got inside, I was greeted by a small green glowing puppy and he pinned me down to the floor and started to lick my face.

"Hey Cujo! Its nice too see you too!" I grabbed him as I stood up and set him down. I then began to venture the house. First the living room has a medium flat screen T.V, a black couch , dark green walls and sky blue floor, a white wooden bookshelf, and a black coffee table. Next there was a simple kitchen filled with simple appliances for cooking, a dog food ball and a sack of dog food next to it, and all other dining furniture. Then there's my room.

My room has dark blue walls, black floor, a few NASA posters, a bed with white frame and dark green blanket, a small dark green dog bed next to the light brown nightstand, a medium window with dark green curtains, a bookshelf near the window on the left side, a light brown table with a black laptop and blue office chair on the right side of the window, a white closet,a neon green wall clock, and a purple box sitting on the nightstand.

I approached the box and there was a note on top of it. The note reads,

_Dear Daniel,_

_Here is some cash for your needs if your ran out and the paper works for your birth. Every once in a while, you have to follow some super heroes and gain their attention. You will be attending Happy Harbor High. Also, you are now my new Time Apprentice. And since you are the apprentice of The Master of Time, you can make a time screen appear out of thin air with just a snap of your finger. But you cannot freeze time._

_~CW_

I opened the box and my mouth was hanging open.

Inside were ** $500,000.** And a paper. The paper read,

**Name: Daniel Oras**

**Age: 15 yrs. old**

**Father: Cadeo Oras**

**Mother: Elivia Oras (deceased)**

**Siblings: None**

**Date of Birth: March 28,1998**

I glanced at the clock and it reads ** 2: 56** in the afternoon. And since today's Sunday, I can go out and view the sites.

So I walked over to the close **-still Cujo following me-** and opened it. Inside were black T-shirts with a white hour glass on the middle, white long sleeved shirts, grey pants, and a pair of black steel toed combat boots.

So I grabbed a pair of those clothes and a pair of boots and headed to the simple bathroom connected to this room. As I reached the door, I turned around to face Cujo who was sitting on the floor looking at me happily and his tongue sticking out.

"Cujo, stay here while I go change. Okay?" I said to him and he just barked happily. Well I guess that's a Yes. So I opened the dor and walked in and close the door.

I then took of my clothes except for the ring CW gave me and my dark green fingerless gloves and put on the new clothes. I placed my old clothes on the counter cause I decided that will be the clothes I'll wear if I go out as Xavier. I then went out of the room.

"Hey Cujo, I'm just going to go out. Guard the house for me will ya? And I promise I'll bring you a steak" I said and patted him on the head and he barked happily.

I grabbed the papers then I went down the stairs and headed out for the front door while Cujo sat went to the kitchen and ate his dog food filled bowl. I decided that I should enroll first.

**~Line Break~**

"So your are Mr. Daniel Oras. Where is your father?" A lady named Ms. Evana who is the principal asked me.

"Oh. He... Um. He's at work. So he can't come. He trusted me to enroll on my own"

"Alright then. Here is your schedule for tomorrow" She said and handed me a paper with my locker number with the combination and my schedule.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded her head politely and I exited the room.

* * *

While I was walking around the street, a loud crash then sounded a few blocks away. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I followed the sound.

When I got there, 5 teenagers with one green skinned girl all in super hero costumes fighting a giant monster with greenish brown cracked skin and muscles can be seen, red hair, sharp teeth, and his wearing black pant. **(And that monster is Mammoth)**

When the monster was about to tire out, he suddenly ran towards my direction. I was too suprised at the scene that I din't get to dodge his giant hand which he grabbed me.

"Stand down or this kid is gonna get a knuckle sandwich" He threatened the stunned heroes. The heroes just stood their with fear in their eyes. Afraid that the monster is gonna kill me.

My mis-matched eyes then flashed red. "Sorry. But I preffer toast" I said and with my enhanced strength, I kicked his arm. Really hard.

He screamed in pain and let me go. Once I touched the ground, I crouched down and slashed me feet to his which made him fall to the ground. While he was on the ground, Robin began to throw grenades at him and a telekinetic force pushed me back so I won't get hit by the explosion.

When the explosion was over, the gigantic monster was covered in ice.

"Are you okay?" A voice said behind me. I whirled around to find the young heroes all gathered around filled with worry.

"Um... Yeah. I'm f-fine" I answered nervously not liking the attention. "So, um. Who was that guy?"

"Mammoth" Answered Superboy.

"I hope he didn't do anything to you" Aqualad said.

"Oh don't worry. I feel fine. I'm Xa- I mean Daniel. Daniel Oras" I said almost saying the word Xavier. The heroes narrowed their eyes catching my mistake. but then they look sad.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that a very important person named Daniel went missing. You know, Danny Phantom" Answered KF.

"Oh yeah. I heard of him. He saved the earth from an asteroid. He's really a special kid even though everyone thought of him as a menace before" Yep. I am that cool. And true story. They said I'm a menace before. But now. They said I'm special.

"Yeah. The League has been doing _everything_ to find him" Added Robin.

"I hope they find him too. Well, I gotta go. Bye" I said and ran off to the direction of my house.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe what I just saw. Daniel just beat up Mammoth. Now Daniel was the weirdest kid I have ever since. I mean he has black hair with white tips, eyes with green on the left and blue on the right, and he was wearing a silver ring with a CW symbol printed in blue on the front.

"Hey guy. Do you think he's a meta?" I asked them when he was out of sight.

"I don't know. But I just saw his eyes flash red. And his mis-matched eyes are just... Weird" Artemis said.

"And he also got his name wrong. He said something about Xa" Added KF.

"I never seen a boy with his kind of hair. You know, black with white tips" MM said.

"Well, he did just took down Mammoth with inhuman strength. He must be a meta" SB said and we all nodded in agreement.

"We can discuss this later. Right now, Batman said he has a mission for us after we take down mammoth" I said to them and we called one of the League member to bring Mammoth to Arkham.

* * *

When we got back to Mt. Justice, we were called to the briefing room.

"As you can see, there is a new ghost named Xavier" My teammates nodded their heads except for me since I already met him.

"Your mission is to find him if you have a free time"

"Also, we just met a kid who's name is Daniel Oras. He just beat up Mammoth. And he has this strange ring with the symbol CW" I suddenly said and Batman narrowed his eyes in interest. He then put up a holographic computer and typed something to it.

"Daniel Oras. Age 15. He has a father named Cadeo Oras and a deceased mother named Elivia Oras. Date of Birth, March 28, 1988. Enrolled in Happy Harbor Eye" He said and we all pay attention to him. "And that CW symbol means Clockwork"

Now that got all our attention. Was Daniel working for Clockwork?

"Okay so um. What now?" I asked him.

"I will enroll you and Miss Martian to that school and observe him. You will also bring Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley with you. Since they are also experts in ghost" He answered. Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley? So cool! Tucker is the mayor of Amity Park and Sam is the girlfriend of Danny!

"But wait. If Tucker and Sam are going to a highschool, won't that bring to much attention?" I asked him.

"I will make paper works for their new name and they will put on a disguise. And after your training with Black Canary, you will set out in search for Xavier" He said and we all nodded and headed out to the training where Black Canary is waiting for us.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

When I got home, I was by an excited ghost dog.**  
**

"Hey Cujo! Come on. I'll get you a steak" I said and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out a steak. I threw the steak in the direction of Cujo and he caught it and began to happily munch on it.

"Cujo, I'll just go out for a bit. Okay?" I asked the puppy and he looked up and barked happily and returned to his meal.

I ran to my room and headed to the bathroom. I took of my clothes and put on my _Xavier form_ clothes and took of my ring. Then wolf ears,tail, and fangs grew, the ghostly white glow surrounded my body, and my hair now became _white _with _black_ tips.

Okay so Star City is _far_ away from here. So I'll just fly.

**~Lime Break~**

I was jumping from building to building like always then spotted Flash who just tied up a mugger and a woman who thanked him. So I decided to make some noise to gain his attention.

"AAAAWWOOOOOOOO!" I howled really loud for him to hear.

**Flash's POV**

After I caught the mugger and the woman thanked me, I then heard a loud noise.

"AAAAWWOOOOOOOO!"

Okay, now that sounded like a wolf. But what is the wolf doing in the city? I then spotted a boy howling. Wait a minute. The _boy_ is howling like a _wolf?_

Well, he does have a white tail with a black tip. When he stopped, he jumped of the roof of a building and landed a few feet away from me. The woman then ran off, scared that the boy must be another threat.

I then looked at the boy. He wore a black hoodie with his hood up. So I can only see glowing green and blue eyes and sharp fangs. He also wore a dark blue pants, black combat boots, and dark green fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" I asked him. Good thing that the mugger is unconscious so he won't scream and distract me.

"I am Xavier" He answered. Now his voice sounded echoeyand that was just plain creepy. Now the weirdest part is that his glowing white.

"What are you doing here? Haven't seen you before" I said to him. Waiting for an attack from him. But all he did was answer my question.

"I am here for a mission from my father. And no. I won't tell you who my father is. So, bye" He said and suddenly disappeared.

"Okay. What just happened?" I asked myself. But decided to bring the mugger to jail and as Batman.

Oh yeah! He just told us about a ghost named Xavier and I just met him! Now I got to report to him. And Fast!

* * *

**No One's POV**

**Some where in the ghost zone**

"Have you done as what I asked you to do?" A voice said in the shadow's. Revealing only glowing red eyes.

"Yes. The ghost boy has been vanquished" Another voice said.

"Good then, Dante. Now my plan of revenge is complete! Now my next plan. But I will need help" The voice said and he and Dante laughed evilly.

* * *

**Me: Aw yuck! (tries to get the goo of the hair)**

**Danny: THAT is for making me wear a dress in the AN for Devil and Angel.**

**Me: At least not here! Can you at least get this goo off me?**

**Danny: Fine. (floats over to Aicee and made her intangible and the goo fell to the floor)**

**Me: Thanks. Now this chapter is 2,343 words AN not included! Yahoo! But its a cliffy!**

**Danny: And don't be mad at cliffhangers. It makes the story interesting and it makes you wonder what will happen.**

**Me: And guess who the first voice is! Since the second voice is Dante.**

**Danny: Yup! So read and review!**

**Me: Oh and Danielle is 10 years old in this story. Yeah, so I messed up her age. Oh well then! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys and gals! *Sniffs* I j-just wanted t-to say is th-that, I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**ITS. TOO. HARD!**

**BUT! THERE'S A GOOD NEWS HERE!**

**You see, I've been planning to make The Phantom Assassin. Here's the SUMMARY! SO PLEASE READ!**

**Summary**

**Danny has been captured my the GIW. As the painful experiments go by, Danny is loosing his Hero Complex. He thought that why would he even use his powers for good if they only gave him insults? He should'v been used his powers to get what he wanted in the first place. Tired of the painful experiments and the insults, evil has erupted from inside of him. He destroyed the lab, took some money and weapons. Corrupted in darkness, he becomes a cold blooded assassin. The Phantom Assassin. Will The Team, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Danielle help him cure from his evilness? And who in the world is the voice making Danny evil!?**

**I've already edited it. I'm just not sure if you guys like to read it. SO PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! **

**Oh and...**

**You guys are welcome to adopt A Hero Will Rise and Fall! JUST PM ME! Oh and if you need help in the story, I WILL BE GLAD TO HELP!**

**Again, SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


End file.
